


You're my saviour (And I will save you)

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20 coda, Alec has a wedding to plan, Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation, Parabatai, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: Alec wanted to beg him not to go. He wanted to shout he couldn't lose him again and he didn't care for the world as long as he could savour the last moments with Magnus. But he didn't. He couldn't.***Alec Lightwood isn't going to give up on his husband-to-be. He has a wedding to plan.





	You're my saviour (And I will save you)

 “It's only Edom. You always come back.”

At that, Magnus shook his head. It was very subtle and almost unnoticeable, but Alec saw it. The last time Magnus had gone to Edom, he had promised to come back:

  _Look what I have waiting for me._

And he had known Magnus would come back. Magnus was a man of his word. He did everything to keep his promise. But this time, he only smiled with glassy eyes. Instead of giving a promise, he joked about being a runaway groom. Alec smiled back through his tears. Magnus was going to step on the path he may never find his way back. The proposal was a farewell and the ring was a parting gift.

Alec wanted to beg him not to go. He wanted to shout he couldn't lose him again and he didn't care for the world as long as he could savour the last moments with Magnus. But he didn't. He couldn't. Alec knew that he himself would have done the same if he had been Magnus. They were very different and yet very similar to each other, and this was one of the many qualities they shared. Always ready to throw themselves into fire for their loved ones and a greater cause. Because Alec was a shadowhunter through and through and Magnus was... well, because Magnus was Magnus. The man who was so selfless and giving despite everything he had been through.

And now he was gone.

Alec might never see him again.

He stepped forward, his gaze fixed upon the rift. His legs gave in. He felt the cold and hard sensation of the stone floor on his knees. Without realizing, he started sobbing uncontrollably. All that he could think of at that moment was that Magnus was somewhere behind the invisible wall splitting the dimensions. Then he noticed the rift start closing in, radiating in different colours.

 _So he's made it_.

Alec felt immensly relieved, not just because the world wasn't going to be burned down to ashes, but also to feel Magnus' presence there. He was out there using all his mighty powers to save the world at this right moment and Alec was able to see it happening with his own eyes. He could almost see Magnus' concentrated face with his furrowed brow and amber eyes, his long fingers tensed yet graceful. It was so much better than not knowing where he was or whether he was alive at all. 

It was a magnificent sight. So colourgul, majestic and surreal. Just like Magnus. The beautiful and odd man he had fallen in love with. In the midst of sadness and desperation, he felt proud. Magnus was saving the world from collapsing. He had saved many lives including Alec's, physically and mentally, but this time, the world was literally in his hand.

Finally the rift disappeared into the grey and everything was strangely quiet and peaceful. Then there were footsteps and shouts from distance, the confused shadowhunters trying to figure out the cause of this sudden conclusion and peace. Alec tried to pull himself together. He was needed. He had to get out there to check up on others and wrap things up. But he couldn’t move a single muscle in his body.

He then realized Izzy, Jace and Clary were with their hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head up to look at them who looked back at him with teary eyes.

 “Alec...”

It was Izzy who broke the silence.

 “I will handle the rest."

 "We will."

Jace chipped in and Clary nodded in agreement.

 "You go back to New York. Don’t worry about here.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest, and then nodded silently. He didn’t think it was possible for him to deal with anything right now. It was unprofessional and against his principles, but he desperately needed to get away from here. And he had to figure out how he was going to get Magnus back. Jace gently squeezed his shoulder.

 “Alec, he’ll find his way back. If not- _we_ will bring him back.”

He let himself find comfort in his parabatai’s voice. Alec knew, as they all did, Magnus wouldn’t be able to come back by himself without reopening the rift. To be honest, Alec didn't even know if they were able to help him at all. But they had to and they would do it. _He_ had to.

 “Thanks.”

 “He isn't just your boyfriend – I mean, _fiancée_.”

Clary corrected herself and Alec faintly smiled at this. Despite the circumstances, the thought of them being engaged filled his heart with a buzzing sensation full of love. The fact that Magnus had actually asked Alec to marry him made his heart almost burst out of chest.

 “He's our dear friend, too. And we're all indebted to him.”

 “And you’d better prepare an amazing wedding while he’s away. Surprise him.”

Izzy took over in a slightly brighter voice.

 “He even had to choose the most dramatic moment to propose. Magnus would rather die than have a dull wedding.”

 “Yes… he would.”

Alec shakily let out a small chuckle, feeling fresh tears welling up in his eyes. The whole thing was so Magnus: the way he had arrived to save them; how they had kissed with the world burning down out there; the proposal; him choosing to make a silly joke instead of a tearful goodbye – and how he had sacrificed himself. Never in his life Alec had thought he would find someone like Magnus. And he couldn’t let himself give up on this love of his life.

The saviour in his life. The one who pulled him out of the darkness.

Alec looked at the ring on his finger long and hard. He clenched his fist, trying to capture the warmth of Magnus’ hand on the ring and never let it slip away. He looked at the supportive faces around him with a new sense of determination.

 “Help me plan this wedding.”


End file.
